noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Urokai Agvain
|image = |age= 2000+ |gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Entered Forced Eternal Sleep |occupation = Elder, Ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Union, Agvain Clan |firstappearance = Chapter 274 |lastappearance = Chapter 295 }} Urokai Agvain (Kor. 우로카이 아그바인) was a Noble and a previous Clan Leader of Lukedonia. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He was the 6th Elder of the Union. Appearance He had long, red, wavy hair that extended past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes of a Noble. His left eye was injured by Frankenstein and is covered with an eye patch. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. As a union Elder, he wears a white robe over a pair of white trousers. Personality Urokai is very talkative, highly jealous, bitterly angry, spiteful, expresses negative emotions in a very strong and explosive manner. It is revealed that he betrayed Raizel out of feeling unappreciated and jealousy. Urokai accused Raizel of displaying indifference toward those who followed him (including Urokai); yet he took Frankenstein, a puny mortal, under his wings over other nobles. So Urokai agreed to eliminate his former master to 'correct' him of his 'wrong' path. However, when Raizel declared that he respected traitors' deeds because that was their will, even though it was an act of treachery, Raizel responded in his usual stoic, tepid manner, which enraged Urokai even more. It can be assumed that at this point, Urokai is also an attention-seeker. Background Urokai was the leader of Agvain Clan and one of the traitor nobles who betrayed the current Lord and Rai. His left eye was lost in a fight with Frankenstein in the earlier days of Frankenstein's arrival in Lukedonia. He was directly involved with the incident that triggered Rai to exhaust his life force and enter hibernation. At some point, Urokai later become a part of The Union as the 6th Elder after leaving Lukedonia. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader and one of the Union Elders, Urokai possesses incredible abilities. Superhuman Strength: Urokai has vast amounts of strength, being able destroy the surrounding area and create large craters with casual punches. Superhuman Speed: Urokai is fast enough to keep up with extremely fast opponents such as Frankenstein, who are easily hypersonic+. Superhuman Durability: Urokai is able to endure the attacks of powerful opponents such as Frankenstein, which can easily destroy dozens city blocks. Pseudo-Flight: Like most other Nobles, Urokai has the passive ability to levitate and fly short distances. Spiritual Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader and one of the Union Elders, he possesses an immense ]]amount of raw ethereal energy (aura). His spiritual energy is red, similar to Rai's aura, and the way it is manipulated is very similar to Frankenstein's aura. After he has summoned his soul weapon, he can shoot aura energy projectiles from his weapon. *'Energy Serpents: '''Urokai can create multiple individual snakes out of aura energy. These snakes strike with enormous force and seem to explode on contact with enemy. However, they can also be used to strangle the opponent, slash the opponent with their fangs, or hold them down. Soul Weapon 'Dragus: Urokai's soul weapon is a glaive. Its characteristics are similar to Gejutel's Legasus. Urokai has shown remarkable efficiency with it when he showed up as an Elder. He used Dragus to deflect Frankenstein's attacks with relative ease. He has also been shown to fire long range energy attacks with his pole arm. *'''Hydra/Dragon: Urokai and Zarga's unique energy beam which is first seen used against Rai. Zarga and Urokai release a massive amount of stored up aura energy from their Soul Weapons, and create an enormous creature that seems to be a cross between a traditional Chinese dragon and the Greek Hydra. It has a long serpentine body, similar to an oriental dragon, however, it has multiple serpents protruding from its mane. The creature's size dwarfs hundreds of city blocks. The energy beast flies toward the target, and collides into its enemy with jaws open wide, with force of several large bombs. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain & Zarga Siriana *Frankenstein vs Urokai Agvain Navigation Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Nobles Category:Union Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clan Leader